MERIANG
by siucchi
Summary: Merindukan kasih sayang / Perpisahan seharusnya dilakukan baik-baik. / JeanEren / detik-detik setelah UN / [sekuel a day without you] RnR?


Percayalah, hubunganku dengannya tak lebih dari sekedar teman satu baris. Dia duduk di belakangku, dan aku setia di depannya tanpa pernah berpikir untuk pindah tempat. Kami suka bercanda, tertawa, dan mengejek. Terkadang ia kesal, mungkin karena diriku yang berlebihan. Kemudian pada suatu waktu, ia marah dan membentakku. Termakan provokasinya, aku membalas dengan hal serupa.

Setelah hari itu, semua berubah. Aku merasa hampa. Kekosongan menghampiriku bersamaan dengan kehilangannya.

Aku kesepian.

Hingga tiga bulan aku menaggung rasa ini.

.

.

.

**MERIANG**

**Shingeki no Kyojin Hajime Isayama**

**Sekuel dari 'a Day Without You' **

**Silahkan baca 'a Day Without You' dahulu untuk menyambungkan alurnya.**

.

.

.

Jangankan menyapa atau meledek, melirik saja enggan. Jean memilih untuk menutup mata ketika Eren melintas. Menghindar jika jarak mereka kurang dari dua meter. Sejak hari itu, Jean mencoba untuk bersikap biasa, namun Eren tak berperilaku sama. Ia berubah.

Untuk orang yang pandai bersosialisasi, kehilangan satu orang bukan masalah.

Jean sudah besar-dewasa, sudah menapak di tingkat tiga sekolah menengah. Sedang disibukkan oleh Try out dan ujian praktek. Seharusnya ia tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Eren.

_Kelangsungan hubungan_ terasa begitu dalam dan ambigu maknanya. Hubungan mereka tidak sejauh itu. Pengartian Jean bertepuk sebelah tangan untuk Eren. Pemuda itu menganggap Jean tak lebih dari kawan.

Jean membuka resleting-tempat pensil bergambar beruang cokelat milik adiknya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, miliknya dirusak oleh kubu eksis-kawanan Eren yang bercanda kelewat batas. Mereka sudah meminta maaf atas kerusakan tempat pensil bentuk mobil miliknya, namun Jean merasa belum puas. Eren tidak meminta maaf padanya.

Tanpa memohon maaf, Jean selalu memaafkan Eren. Apa pun keadaannya.

Selasa adalah hari pertama ujian praktek dengan jadwal biologi. Usai diundi, Jean sempat melirik kearah Eren yang mengeluh, mendapat materi Torso. Jean tahu Eren sangat menghindari torso, ia sudah menyerah ketika menghafal urutan peredaran darah dan nama ilmiah organ tubuh.

Jean sendiri mendapat materi yang cukup mudah. Ia hanya perlu mengupas bawang, mencabut membran plasmanya, kemudian meletakkannya diatas mika bening. Menetesinya dengan air, kemudian mendekatkan matanya pada lensa mikroskop sambil sesekali mengubah perbesarannya.

Setelah melihat jelas bentuk sel beserta jaringan-jaringannya, ia memanggil guru pembimbing, dan menulis laporan.

Ia bahkan sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya ketika Eren memijat kening sambil mengeluh pelan.

"Paru-paru tadi apa ya? Kalau gak salah... peredaran darah itu... pertama nya Aorta, ya? Aduuuh, bingung hayati..."

Jean melirik. Eren banyak mengeluh. Ia menyesal mau saja diatur tempatnya oleh guru pembimbing. Membersihkan bekas uji prakteknya, Jean mengangkat alis. "Pulmo. Iya Aorta."

Jean tahu Eren melihat kearahnya. Berlagak keren, pria elegan berwajah kuda-lonjong beranjak dari meja ujinya, dan pergi dengan punggung tegap. Ia tak menoleh pada Eren.

Ia bahkan tidak bergeming ketika dua kata teralun pelan dari bibir Eren.

Lebih tepatnya, Jean terlalu lemah untuk menanggung perih jika sudah di hadapkan pada yang bersangkutan.

.

_Jika kau percaya bahwa gravitasi adalah gaya yang menarik benda jatuh ke bumi, mengapa kau tak percaya bahwa aku telah jatuh dalam gravitasimu?_

.

Begitulah, kelas tiga disibukkan oleh ujian-ujian. Memasuki hari ke-lima, dengan jadwal Praktek Olahraga; Gym. Suatu kegiatan yang tidak begitu Jean sukai-karena tempatnya kecil. Ia tidak bisa bergerak bebas di dalamnya. Apalagi akan ada tiga kelas yang mengisi ruang selebar delapan kali delapan meter itu. Bukan berarti ke-macho-annya diragukan. Jean salah satu mantan atlet berprestasi di sekolahnya. Ia pernah menjuarai lomba lari marathon antar kelas.

Meski tingkat saingnya kecil, setidaknya dia memiliki piagam penghargaan sebagai atlet lari nomor satu.

Jean tergesa. Ia terlambat sepuluh menit menuju ruang Gym. Usai mengisi daftar hadir dan absen muka, ia memasuki ruang ujian. Sudah jelas dua AC di sudut dinding ruangan itu menampilkan sebuah lampu kecil hijau di pinggirnya, tapi hawanya masih terasa panas. Jika bukan disebabkan oleh perpindahan kalor, pastilah dosa manusia yg menyebabkan ruangan panas. Setiap siswa di dalamnya berkeringat-bahkan ada yang berdiri dibawah AC sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas.

"Jean!"

Menoleh, seorang lelaki berambut minim menghampirinya. "Pasti kamyu boci dulu, kan, makanya telat?"

Jean mengerut. "Oh, Connie," ia balas menyapa. Dilihatnya tubuh Connie yang dipenuhi peluh, beserta irama nafasnya yang berantakan. "Boci?"

"Bobo Ciang,"

_Oh, please banget, nih. _

"Kan udah penilaian."

Informasi tersebut begitu menikam hati Jean. Rasa ini lebih perih dari menahan malu ketika tersandung anak tangga saat jiwanya sampai di gerbang gedung olahraga. Mengapa guru olahraga yang menjaga absen tidak memberitahunya? Ini keterlaluan.

"Woles, woles," Connie menepuk bahu Jean keras disertai tawanya. "Banyak yang terlambat. Pemanasan dulu, gih!"

Jean ingin bergabung dengan teman-teman lelakinya-seperti Connie, Bertholdt, Reiner, dan Marco. Tapi mereka semua sedang membantu seorang lelaki berwajah imut. Peluh yang membasahi wajah dan lehernya, ekspresi menahan rasa sakit yang sangat menggoda, dengan tubuh telentang diatas matras-Eren begitu siap untuk diterkam.

Berhasil mengangkat sebuah barbel diatasnya, Eren segera bangun. Kemudian mereka tertawa.

Padahal mereka teman Jean juga. Tapi entah kenapa ia tak memiliki minat untuk bergabung.

Matanya mengeliling, seorang bidadari berotot menggertakkan gigi ketika mendorong beban dengan kedua kakinya. Mikasa masih sibuk di _Leg Press_. Menoleh ke sudut dinding, Jean menyipit-memperbesar jarak pandang. Seorang gadis-tidak, itu malaikat-sedang memutar tubuhnya diatas _twister_. Lekukan pinggulnya-

-bohong.

Jean yang sekarang tak tertarik pada tubuh wanita. Bahkan gadis secantik Christa Lenz tak mampu menggali nafsu terpendamnya.

Jean menghampiri seorang gadis yang berlari ditempat-sedang mengantri di depan _electric treadmill_. Dengan stick kentang hangat di tangannya, Jean protes. "Memangnya boleh makan disini?"

Gadis berambut kucir kuda menoleh, "Siapa yang larang? Ini enak, kau mau coba?"

Jean menghela nafas. "Sasha, sudah penilaian?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Belum, aku aja datang setelah kamu."

_Oh, ada yang lebih parah dariku_.

"Way, balik duluan, way,"

Jean menoleh. Connie beserta kawan-kawannya sudah menjinjing tas. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah membasuh keringat dengan sebuah handuk yang menggantung di leher.

Matanya menangkap sosok Eren yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Kemudian Eren mengangkat kedua alisnya berkali-kali. Untuk sekejap, Jean mengerutkan dahi. Ia menoleh ke belakang, hanya ada sebuah kaca bening yang membatasi ruangan satu dengan lainnya. Lalu melihat kearah Eren lagi.

Sekitar dua detik, kemudian bibir itu tak lagi melengkung.

Apa-apaan itu? Setelah lama 'diem-dieman' selama tiga bulan, orang itu langsung memberinya harapan tanpa alasan? Tidak adil.

Seharusnya Eren juga merasakan luka yang sama dengannya. Curang jika hanya Jean yang tersiksa. Betapa beruntungnya Eren tidak menderita.

Memangnya, aku semudah itu, ya.

.

_Jika kau percaya atom adalah partikel terkecil yang tak dapat dibagi-bagi, mengapa kau tidak percaya bahwa aku tak bisa membagi hatiku, selain padamu?_

.

Usai ujian praktek, Jean kembali berkutat pada soal-soal. Ujian Nasional akan di selenggarakan dua minggu lagi. Kalau dulu kelas dipakai untuk jahil-jahilan, gossip, dan candaan, sekarang dipakai untuk belajar kelompok. Cukup banyak yang datang menghampiri Jean untuk minta diajari pelajaran tertentu-bahkan Armin Arlert yang dulunya jaim berubah menjadi beringas-jika berhadapan dengan buku bersama Jean. Lelaki manis berambut pirang idaman para pria-dan wanita yang selalu menjadi juara kelas sering menawarkan 'belajar bareng' dengan Jean, tentu saja dengan sopan.

Biasanya Eren akan mendekati teman sepermainannya, Armin Arlert jika ada tugas saja. Namun kali ini, dua lelaki itu selalu menempel bak celana ketat wanita. Mereka tidak terpisahkan.

"Kita masuk bareng-bareng, lulus bareng-bareng juga, lah!"

Kalimat mengharukan yang dilontarkan Eren pada kawannya. Sebuah kalimat murahan dari orang-orang yang mengandalkan orang pintar di kelas ketika ujian.

Namun ketika Armin menempel dengan Jean, Eren tak pernah ada disisi Armin. Kalau tidak belajar sendiri, ya main dengan para wanita. Atau main poker bersama begundal kelas.

Eren menghindar, atau anti-Jean, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Main bareng, klepto, saling mengejek, biarlah kenangan itu mengudara, jadi mimpi. Biarkan mereka terbang bebas. Setidaknya ketika jatuh, Jean sempat menggapainya meski tak mampu membawa pulang.

"Jean?"

"Oh, iya," Jean menarik bukunya. "Ada soal matematika yang tidak kumengerti,"

"Oke, aku juga punya soal fisika yang tidak kupahami."

Begitulah, mereka saling berbagi. Saling melengkapi.

Jean menggigit bibir. Ia menghela nafas berat. Menyadari ritme anehnya, Armin bertanya; mengenai keadaannya, juga menjelaskan pikiran Jean yang tak karuan.

Armin tak kalah manis. Jean mudah belok.

"Apa kau dan Eren pernah membicarakan sesuatu? Misalnya, seperti teman sekelas...?"

Berusaha menyembunyikan isyarat mengenai dirinya, Jean memutar otak dua kali sebelum mengutarakan pertanyaannya.

Armin mencubit dagu. Ingin menjawab, tapi terlihat ragu di raut wajahnya. "Tidak, sih..."

Ada setitik pilu dalam hati. "Kalau tentang orang yang tidak disukainya? Atau dia sedang bertengkar dengan seorang teman sekelas, gitu?"

Armin menggeleng, mengulas senyum bak malaikat dengan sorotan cahaya bening di belakangnya. "Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah cerita tentang orang lain-kecuali kalau itu cerita yang lucu dan menyenangkan baginya."

"Contohnya?"

Kepo maksimal.

"Semalam dia melihat Reiner jatuh dari motor karena banyak gaya, lalu menertawakannya. Tapi setelah itu ditolong-sambil memukul-mukul Reiner, hahaha..." Armin tertawa ringan, garing. "Pagi ini, itu yang diceritakannya. Dan hal-hal semacam itulah yang suka dibicarakannya. Memang kenapa?"

Zrek.

Robek.

Hatinya bagai kertas minyak. Tak perlu klausa lagi. Ia hanya banyak berharap. Dikira Eren akan memikirkannya-seperti yang ia lakukan. Dikira Eren akan meminta kawannya untuk menuntaskan solusi mengenai hubungan-pertemanan mereka. Dikira Eren akan berjuang melawan rasa sakit seperti dirinya.

Omong kosong dengan harapan.

.

_Kuberikan rasaku pada angin, agar mereka yang menyampaikan padamu. Sebab di hadapanmu, aku hanya bisa terkagum dalam batin. Kita dekat, namun kau terasa begitu jauh. Antara kau dan aku, biarkan hanya aku yg menjaga rasa ini._

.

Melihat prediksi soal UN Matematika membuat Jean Meriang, merindukan kasih sayang. Membayangkan wajahnya terlelap diatas dada doi, pasti menyejukkan. Jean butuh perhatian.

Sejak kegalauan menyergap hari itu, ia memutuskan untuk mendownload sebuah lagu yang dipilih acak dari situs resmi komunitas pecinta musik. Tidak peduli berjudul apa, ia hanya meng-klik salah satu link dan mulai mengunduh.

Ketika sukses seratus persen unduhannya selesai, Jean menyentuh icon _play_.

Ia mengerutkan dahi.

Pada lagu galau, seharusnya petikan gitar yang muncul pertama, atau alunan _mellow_-biasanya begitu. Tapi yang ini beda.

Ini bukan lagu galau.

"Sudah lama, aku-"

_Tolong jangan buat aku goyang. _

'Aku Meriang, aku meriang, aku meriang merindukan kasih sayang~ Aku meriang, aku meriang, aku butuh perhatian~'

Jean tidak tahu lagi. Dangdut itu menghempas rasa gundah di hatinya.

Sejak itu, Jean membuat playlist baru. Berisi sepuluh lagu. Satu berjudul 'Salah', satu lagi lagu barat dengan nada mellow yang bahkan ia tidak tahu judul lagunya, dan delapan diantaranya adalah 'Meriang' dengan berbagai versi.

'Meriang_01'

'_Meriang_Full_Version_'

'Meriang Covered by-'

'Meriang_Accoustic'

'Meriang (Merindukan Kasih Sayang)'

Begitulah yang terjadi dalam rentang waktu yang tak lama itu. Dan unntuk beberapa alasan, Jean meraih ponselnya. Dipilihnya menu _music player_, kemudian '_most_ _played_'. Dangdut menjadi bagian hidupnya. Entah karena hati bimbang berkepanjangan, atau penat karena belajar terus menerus.

.

_Bahkan hukum kekekalan takkan mampu mengartikan kekalnya rasaku untukmu._

.

Hingga hari ketiga di Ujian Nasional yang ditunggu-tunggu. Hari terakhir resmi memakai putih abu-abu.

"Yah, gak bisa sekelas kayak gini lagi, deh,"

Saat itu situasinya adalah; berlangsungnya ujian nasional Fisika dengan dua pengawas bermata jelalatan. Connie yang duduk di depan pengawas dengan bodohnya mengintip kunci jawaban ketika seorang pengawas wanita membelakanginya. Tanpa berkelit, pengawas antah berantah itu tersenyum padanya. Sontak Connie menyodorkan secuil kertas berisi 5 huruf abjad dengan beberapa pengulangan disana. Connie sangat peka untuk mengerti isyarat sang pengawas.

Dibelakangnya, Eren menunduk. Jean bisa melihat, wajah lelaki itu sedang menahan tawa.

Karena inisialnya J dan Eren adalah E, posisi duduk keduanya terpisah dua baris. Jean beruntung duduk jauh darinya. Ketika otaknya mentok dalam menjawab soal, ia hanya perlu memandang Eren untuk menunggu inspirasi datang. Dari jauh, ia bisa leluasa menatap pujaan hati.

Jean mengalihkan pandangan ketika Eren menoleh-mungkin ia merasa diperhatikan. Eren juga peka.

Mereka akan berpisah. Akan lulus. Akan menapaki jalan yang berbeda. Tapi sama sekali belum akur seperti dulu.

Jean teringat. Seminggu lalu ketika diadakan doa bersama, mereka sempat bersalam-salaman, saling memaafkan, karena mau UN, agar bekah. Usai bersalam-salaman dengan semua orang yang dikenalnya, ia menghampiri Eren. Jean lebih dulu mengutarakan penyesalannya.

"Iya-iya, maafin juga ya," sahut Eren ketika itu. Kemudian seorang gadis menghampiri Eren dan meminta maaf padanya. Berbuat adil, Eren memandang si gadis dan Jean. "Iya-iya, maafin aku juga, ya. Yuk kita pelukan dulu," rengek Eren. Tangan kirinya merangkul punggung Jean.

Kesempatan itu dibuang. Jean menolak.

Pelukan bertiga?

Padahal ia sudah mencari kesempatan emas untuk bicara berdua. Tapi Eren dengan mudahnya mengajak berpelukan-bertiga pula. Itu menyakitkan.

.

_Newton menjadikan apel yang jatuh sebagai objek penelitiannya dalam menemukan sesuatu yang baru. Namun, apakah kamu menyadari? Aku sedang dalam proses penelitian juga. Aku memerhatikanmu, untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang baru. Yang kuharap, hanya bisa kudapatkan setelah menaklukkan dirimu._

.

"YESSS! AKHIRNYA SELESAI...!"

"Waktunya Selebrasi!"

Dan beberapa teriakan lainnya. Adapula yang histeris, nangis bawang, dan berpelukan dengan guru-guru. Perjuangan selama tiga tahun menelan buku berakhir di hari ketiga.

Jean ikut berkumpul dengan teman sekelas, berbagi cerita mengenai kesan-kesan selama ujian nasional. Eren ada di sampingnya ketika pemuda itu heboh menceritakan kebodohan Connie. Jean menatap wajah antusias itu dengan senyum refleks. Bisa berada disamping Eren hanya ketika berkumpul, ia mensyukuri momen ini.

"Akhirnya kita selesai juga," suara Eren terdengar di belakangnya. Jean masih asik mendengarkan cerita Sasha ketika gadis itu ketahuan mengunyah permen karet selagi ujian. Namun sang pengawas memberikan toleransi.

"Jean,"

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

Eren mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya. "Akhirnya selesai,"

Itu adalah isyarat 'tos'. Jean mengangkat kepala, menatap lurus kearah mata Eren. Telapak tangannya terangkat refleks, bertaut dalam genggaman tangan Eren.

Jean mengeratnya, mencari kesempatan untuk membacanya.

Pupil mata hijau itu membesar. Jean menerka. Ia menemukannya.

Ada penyesalan disana.

Atau sesuatu yang tak mampu diartikannya. Sejenius apa pun manusia, ada bahasa tatapan mata yang hanya mampu ditafsir oleh kedua orang dengan ikatan hati.

Setelah sejauh ini, apa hati mereka tak bisa bersatu? Apa masih ada waktu untuk mengulang segalanya?

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mentang-mentang, abis UN, ngangkat tema nya un (=.=)**

**yakk, ini memang lanjutan dari a day without you. karna di fic itu saya tulis 'fin' tapi ternyata ceritanya berlanjut, jadilah dibikin sekuelnya mwehehehe. **

**sekitar tujuh puluh persen, beginilah cerita yang terjadi sesungguhnya. rumit memang X)) **

**terimakasih readers sudah baca. terimakasih. semoga sempat meninggalkan jejak berupa review/follow/fav disini, HEHE. **

**Love,**

**SIUcchi**

:


End file.
